


"I Hate You." "I Know."

by furiouskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouskitten/pseuds/furiouskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelyn Turner gets bitten by a werewolf.  The change is more sensual than she imagined, and she is aided by the person she hates the most. Human!werewolf hatesex. PWP, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Hate You." "I Know."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Midwestern Fandom Congress last summer. The workshop was on smut, the prompt was werewolves. I took it and ran, using my OFC Kate.

Werewolves. Kate could hardly believe they were there, in Wiltshire, and one had bit her.

The transformation had been agonizingly painful, her limbs twisting, breaking, and reforming themselves covered in sinewy flesh and fur.

The one that had bitten her was at her side, whining softly. Its fur was a pale grey, almost white. Kate snapped at it. He was the reason she was like this now. The wolf whined again, then bit her nose—hard.

She growled and lunged at him. How dare he? This damned wolf had ruined her life! Her career, completely down the drain! They rolled in the grass and into the woods, where the moon dipped behind a cloud. The other wolf landed on top of Kate and nipped at her neck, then nuzzled her. She let out a soft whimper in reply, her new eyes staring up into the dark canopy of leaves. Slowly, the exhaustion of the transformation overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

Her change back into her human body was not nearly as painful as the human-to-wolf change had been. In fact, it was almost sensual. Perhaps it was because the other wolf had already returned to his human form, and was stroking her as she herself changed. Perhaps it was the newfound tingling in her skin when it returned to normal. Perhaps it was just a good pain.

When Kate’s body was once again human, she perceived the heat. Then she registered the heightened sensory perception that must go along with being a werewolf. Her body felt heavy, no doubt still tired from the transformation, but her mind was on overdrive. She could hear her own heart pounding, as well as that of the man’s, could hear the scratch of his stubble against her skin—and wherever his fingers touched her, it felt like she was on fire. What the hell had he done to her?

He nuzzled her neck, nipping at the skin, and Kate groaned. Damn him. One of his hands—her mind hazily noted that his fingers were soft and smooth—trailed flames along her skin between her collarbones and down to a breast, where it gently flicked a nipple. She couldn’t help but arch into his touch. Her breasts were so sensitive now—as was every other part of her. His mouth found her other nipple, and she let out a soft squeal.

The other hand moved heat from between her breasts, past her navel, and to her inner thigh, where it drew tiny circles, exciting the skin there. Kate let out another groan. She was hot—so hot—and she never knew she could want someone she’d just met this badly. Except they had met before—she just couldn’t remember where, not at this moment in time, when her mind was clouded with lust.

She fisted her hands into his hair and yanked his head up to her own to kiss him hard on the mouth. He was happy to oblige, his tongue delving between her lips to explore. Then he moved away, kissing red-hot spaces on her jawline and neck as his hand traced the groove of her sex. She let out a gasp when he dipped one, then two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out briefly as his thumb pressed against her clit before pulling away.

Kate got her first good look at him as he licked her off his fingers. His pale skin stretched over lean muscles, which flexed as he moved. He was toned, very much so, and she very much wanted him inside her. He began to move away, but Kate grabbed a fistful of hair and brought him back to face her.

“You bit me,” she said fiercely. “Now fuck me. Or else.”

The stranger gave her an amused smirk, as if to ask, “Or else what?” but Kate’s green eyes were full of fire and his cock was dripping with precum, so he just shrugged and lined himself up before easing himself into her. She had frozen in place. He filled her completely, and it was fantastic.

When he moved, the fire moved with him, and she almost came then. She was so hot. But she was still angry, and there was no way she was letting him get away with so easily.

He kissed her again, and she bit his lip, drawing blood. He growled into her mouth and thrust into her—harder, faster—until she’d wrapped her legs around him and dug into his back with her nails, scratching, clawing at him with all her might. It was like she was more cat than wolf.

Kate growled low at him, biting his neck and receiving a chuckle in response. He upped the pace, pounding into her. The smell of sex permeated the air, invading their nostrils.

The heat grew. The wolf inside her was clawing to get out with every thrust. She didn’t care about anything else but the fire growing within—not the leaves beneath her, the birds above her, nothing else mattered but this stranger and herself, drawing closer and closer to climax.

She came without warning, with a howl that pierced the morning air as every muscle in her body froze. He got off a few more thrusts before he too came with a howl, lifting his head to the clear blue sky visible between the leaves. Then he rolled off of her and they both lay gasping for breath on the forest floor.

“I hate you,” Kate said quietly. She had finally realized who he was, now that the lust was gone.

“I know,” he replied, sitting up. “I’m sorry.” He stood before offering her his hand. She took it and levered herself upward on shaking legs. Turning, he wandered off into the trees. Kate was about to go after him and give him a piece of her mind when he returned, a bundle of clothing in his hand. “For emergencies,” he explained. “I’m not sure the trousers will fit, but one of the shirts might be long enough to be a sort of dress.”

She glared at him and snatched the garments from his hands. “I hate you,” she said again.

“So you’ve said. Before today, even.” He hissed as he pulled a shirt on, then pulled it right off, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. “You really did a number on me.” His back was covered in scratches, most of them bleeding.

Kate couldn’t help but give herself a mental pat on the back while she pulled the shirt on over her head. He’d given her a pair of boxers along with the shirt. It was better than nothing, even if they were slung low over her slim hips.

He turned to look at her. “Come back to my place. You can get cleaned up.”

Her eyes narrowed. “How do I know you won’t keep me there? Nobody else knows what you are, do they?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “But… I’ve ruined your chances of doing anything useful with your life. You can at least let me help you out this once. And if you want… you can stay.”

Why the hell would she want to stay with him? He’d turned her into a werewolf! She closed her eyes and sighed before reopening them. “Fine. Lead on, Malfoy.”


End file.
